Grudges and Vengeance
by Anaxn
Summary: Sound Country's leader knew this day would come, when Konoha would no longer tolorate the constant threat to its borders. And after they had assasinated her father, she was more than ready for it. She wanted it. AU with Sakura No Oto and Kabuto Hyuuga


NOTE: This is an alternate universe of the Double Deception story. That said, please enjoy the awesomeness.

"We can't let this happen." She said as they walked down the dark stone hallway together.  
"Of course not; that would be foolish. To let the whole country fall would be utter suicide. Not to mention negligent genocide." He smirked in the darkness, pushing up the frames of his glasses.  
"What have we got to combat them?" She demanded, and he frowned as he thought back to the last census.  
"Maybe 50,000 shinobi, if all the militia is mobilized. Add another 4,000 if you want to count the children. And if we had the time, another 40,000 experiments in all of the bases in other countries." She grimaced.  
"Not much, is it?"  
"We may not even be able to hold the capital." He added woefully. A snarl sounded throughout the tunnel, and a rustling hiss.  
"I won't let it fall. Even if I have to fight them on my own, against the Hokage herself, I won't let our country fall."  
"Not will I." The man added. "But before we make any plans, the country must be notified." A nod in the darkness.  
"Of course." The two strode confidently up the stone ramp, all the torches unlit due to the late hour. The door at the end of the hall was rudely slammed open and the two shinobi left in the throne room suddenly leapt to attention.  
"Sound the alarm." The man called to them, hurrying to keep pace with the woman who was so furiously striding towards the courtyard and its gate. They nodded and scuttled off; they knew better than to disobey the princess's right hand man and mentor. By the time he caught up, she had already stormed through the courtyard and was releasing the seal on the tower in the right hand corner. Bounding up the stairs three at a time, they arrived at the top room within minutes. Growling again in impatience, the black haired woman swept half of the maps from the nearest table onto the floor as she searched for the one regarding her borders to the south. The man sighed, long hair draping over his shoulder as he bent to pick up what she had dropped, unaided by the cold wind blowing from the windows. She stared outside for a moment, gazing at the far off light to the south with a sort of festering fury."How far off do you estimate that to be?" Taking his place at her side, he squinted, leaning over the table and even onto the stone ledge of the window itself.  
"They're probably still within their borders. It's funny; why do you think they're letting us know where they are?" She grunted and he recognized the element of apathy in it.  
"Who cares? So long as I know they're coming, I'm going to kill them. They killed my father. I have no sympathy or mercy for any of them." He chuckled.  
"You'll never let that go, huh?" She barked, a noise similar to laughter but without any of the mirth.  
"Of course not; I nearly killed the one who did it, too. Too bad he got away… But what about you?" She asked with a note of humor in her voice, turning to him. "Will you ever let the chip on your shoulder go away?" The man frowned, a low note of unsatisfied anger humming from his throat.  
"No. They forgot me; one of their own that they sent here. Not only that, but a prominent household's son, and as a spy as well. Let's see how they like having a double agent against them." She smiled at this, the thin crescent moon outside barely lighting up her pale skin.  
"Let's go arm the country then. Konoha will pay for their treachery." The man nodded, and they walked down the stairs, purpose aiding their steps into the darkness.

"My people," The woman cried to the citizens gathered in front of the half-underground palace. "Konoha marches towards us now, intent on our destruction. After their assassination of our leader by that filthy spy, they now plan on engaging in all-out war. We believe that even Lady Tsunade marches against us." A ripple effect went through the crowd from her position at the platform, the feeble moonlight causing her hair to glow black and cast shadows on the man a little to the right and behind her.  
"But fear shall be cast against them! Even now, the experiments of my father march over the land, those fearsome things he would not allow in his own lands for the danger to his people. We shall hold the city until the monstrosities arrive, and I shall fight alongside you until they do!" With these words, the apprehension that had previously shaken the crowd was tossed aside and excited murmurings leapt through the people like swift-heeled hounds on the chase. The woman laughed darkly into the sky, her snakelike eyes burning with vengeance.  
"Yes, my country! I shall fight beside you, and Konoha shall tremble before me! And they shall cower before my forces, both you and the beasts me and my father created for just this purpose! In three days, the Leaf country forces shall arrive, and by then, Otogakure shall be fortified against their attack. They shall be caught in our net, unable to both attack or retreat. Sound Country shall not fall!" She cried, punching her fist into the air, and an angry response rallied around her ears. Now she stepped down, and the man stood before the angry crowd, silver hair almost glowing in even that pale light.  
"Prepare the barbed wire around the city walls. All shall go as we have planned. The defense plan should be in all your houses by now. Prepare yourselves for this, as you have always been. And remember! Death to the enemies! Flames to the dying! And blood from the living! Long live Lady Sakura!" Kabuto cried to the masses, his pale lavender eyes glinting from behind his glasses.  
"Long live Lady Sakura! Ruler of Sound Country!" Roared the people, and the two glanced at each other, victory flaring in both snake and Hyuuga eyes.

To those who do not understand, here is a short explanation: Once again, I have written another story about Sakura no Oto and Kabuto Hyuuga. Only this one is a little different. Here, Sakura was never sent to Konoha and was raised exclusively by her father as a killing machine and as the heir to his throne. The bond between them was real, and Sasuke, who was sent as a spy by Konoha, assassinates him. Kabuto, on the other hand, was sent to spy on Orochimaru, but after Sarutobi's death, no one would believe him and Tsunade herself nearly killed him; not believing he could possibly be from Konoha. Thus rejected, Kabuto revealed himself to his adopted sister Sakura, with Orochimaru dead, and allied himself with her against Konoha. His knowledge of the village and his own status as a Hyuuga gives her much needed ammunition against Konoha's forces.


End file.
